


Ареал обитания и пищевые пристрастия

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: Для Конеко(2010-ый)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Ареал обитания и пищевые пристрастия

Весна в Коннектикуте буянила. Дин опустил стекло и даже выключил музыку, чтобы послушать, как ветер бъется об крылья машины. Сэм, похоже, наслаждался птичьим пением, сполз по сиденью, положил голову на спинку, закрыл глаза и улыбался, как обдолбанный. Воздух гудел, в окно полосами врывались сочные запахи: мокрой от недавнего дождя листвы, влажной древесины, каких-то цветов, дороги. Мимо них скользили невысокие пологие холмы безумного зеленого цвета. Дину казалось, что если их потрогать, то на пальцах останется краска. Деревья чернели корой сквозь недавно пробившиеся листья. Над дорогой перевернулась радуга, такая же неестественно-сказочная, как и все остальное вокруг.  
Маленькие города пропускали их через себя с равнодушной вежливостью Новой Англии. Дин не особо любил Северо-Восточное побережье, но в этот раз даже ему нравилось. Пока, правда, они тут были только второй день, рванули с места, не успев даже позавтракать, и Сэм до вечера ныл, что вынужден терпеть голодного Дина.  
След, который они взяли, был таким четким, какого у них давно не было. Череда пропавших подростков в Новом Милфорде, городке, где ничего страшнее кошки, оборвавшей провода, не происходило уже пятьдесят лет. Пропадали только мальчишки, терялись в лесу. Их тела никогда не находили, поэтому ФБР до сих пор так и не добралось до списка из четырнадцати фамилий. Считали, наверное, что те отправились искать счастья в ближайших больших городах или просто сматывались в закат подальше от убивающей тоски маленького города.  
Дин с Сэмом думали иначе, именно поэтому они и ехали через весенний Коннектикут. Дин болтал свободной левой рукой в окне, не обращая внимание на то, что острая рамка пережимала вены на сгибе, от чего пальцы странно и приятно немели. Сэм по-прежнему не открывал глаз, только ноздри смешного, чуть задранного вверх носа иногда раздувались, как будто он собирал запахи.  
\- Как думаешь, - спросил Дин, - что это может быть?  
Сэм открыл глаза и повернул голову, чтобы смотреть на Дина. Улыбка так и осталась на его лице, словно он забыл о ней.  
\- Рано еще говорить. Пока ничего непонятно.  
\- Ну а так, навскидку? Давай, Сэмми, мы же уже должны уметь вычислять нечисть по трем строчкам в газете, с нашим-то опытом.  
\- У тебя опыта больше, - фыркнул Сэм, - вот ты и говори, что думаешь.  
Дин нарисовал на внешнем, мокром боку Импалы маленькую единичку.  
\- Это - русалка.  
\- Почему это? - Сэм подтянулся и перестал улыбаться, чуть нахмурился, заложив морщинку между бровями.  
\- Во-первых, - Дин перехватил руль в левую руку, а на правой начал отгибать пальцы, - пропадают только пацаны. Во-вторых, в лесу, рядом с городом есть большое озеро. Похоже, она заманивает их в воду. Поэтому и тела не находят, там сильные течения или, может, просто рыбка успевает перекусить быстренько.  
Сэм поморщился.  
\- А как же девушки? Всегда же в лес уходила пара, а возвращалась только одна девушка, я именно по этому и вычислил Охоту. Неужели они ничего не помнят?  
Дин скривился и пожал плечами.  
\- Это мы уже на месте будем выяснять, Шерлок. Пока моя теория такова. У тебя вон вообще ничего нет.  
Сэм несильно толкнул его коленом и потянулся через спинку сиденья назад, зашуршал оберткой. Дин бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, увидел, что лохматая голова опущена, и крепко прижал правым плечом его шею. Сэм дернулся, забрыкался, Импалу забросало по пустой, но скользкой дороге, Дин подержал еще пару секунд для проформы, потом отпустил и тут же получил подзатыльник. Его распирал смех, но он сдерживался, ровно до той секунды, пока Сэм не повернулся к нему - злющий, красный, с прищуреными глазами и куском сушеного мяса, торчавшим изо рта. Дина только что пополам не согнуло.  
\- Сегодня, - сказал Сэм ледяным тоном, вытащив изо рта узкую полоску, - будешь спать один.  
Дин попытался изобразить негодование, но у него плохо получилось, потому что он еще продолжал смеяться.  
\- И в душ тоже пойдешь один.  
\- Эй!  
\- И в лесу, когда мы пойдем искать последнюю жертву, не будет никаких привалов.  
Дин скривил рот.  
\- Вот сучка.  
Сэм довольно сложил руки на груди и зажевал свое мясо.  
\- Придурок, - невнятно чавкнул он напоследок.

***  
Девочка за стойкой в мотеле - на бейджике блестело розовым «Кристина» - даже не моргнула, когда они попросили номер с одной кроватью, просто взяла кредитку, вбила фамилию в компьютер и выдала ключ. Дин подумал, что Кристине, похоже, было не до них, она листала какой-то журнал, нервно дергая головой, когда черная крашеная челка падала на глаза.  
\- Современная молодежь, - сказал он Сэму, бросая свою сумку на пол возле кровати, - ничем их уже не шокируешь.  
\- Если ты хотел ее шокировать, надо было заявить, что мы братья. - Сэм стянул куртку и хрустнул позвоночником, почти касаясь пальцами потолка. - И то, не факт. Скорее всего, она была бы в восторге от знакомства с такими фриками. Ты же видел ее макияж.  
\- Встретил бы ее не в том месте, осталась бы без головы, - буркнул Дин. - Эта нынешняя мода на вампиров до добра не доведет.  
Сэм коротко удивленно хохотнул и отправился в ванную. Дин пошел за ним, потому что обещания обещаниями, но оставаться без секса всю Охоту его не прельщало.  
\- Ты куда собрался? - спокойно спросил Сэм, откручивая кран.  
\- Сейчас узнаем. - Дин уже успел снять джинсы с трусами, оставался только в футболке. Кафель под ногами был холодный и скользкий, а Сэм уже стоял под водой - горячий пар валил клубами - и Дину ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как залезть в узкую кабинку и прижать Сэма к не нагревшейся еще стене.  
\- Сейчас получишь локтем в бок, - Сэм вертелся, но не выкручивался и вроде как незаметно терся задницей об диновский член.  
\- Подожди, - Дин привычно его не слушал, - сейчас, Сэмми.  
Сэма всегда заводило это «Сэмми», Дин старался не задумываться, почему, но пользовался всегда, когда выпадала возможность. Вот и сейчас сработало, Сэм глухо застонал и выгнулся еще сильнее. Он начал раздвигать ноги, но Дин остановил его, сжав ладонями бедра. Ему нравилось прикасаться к Сэму по-разному: едва ощутимо, чтобы кончики пальцев щекотало, или сильно, до синяков. Сэм подставлялся под руки, удивительно было, как он мог быть настолько сдержанным на людях и при этом так раскрываться во время секса.  
\- Не смей меня трахать, - рыкнул Сэм, дергаясь, когда член Дина скользнул по заднице.  
\- Не буду, - пообещал Дин, сдвинул мокрые сэмовские бедра и уткнулся между ними, упершись головкой под мошонку. - Так пойдет?  
Сэм зашипел и стиснул ноги, Дин чуть не заорал, так было хорошо. Можно было уже не держать дальше, поэтому он побежал пальцами по спине, вверх до шеи, потом спустился назад, по рукам, цепляя ребра. Вода становилась все холоднее, но им было не до этого. Сэм бился, однако не трогал себя, оставлял все Дину, а Дин тянул, наслаждаясь теплой кожей. Когда ему было уже дальше некуда, Дин пожалел Сэма, потер раскрытой ладонью самый кончик.  
\- Наконец-то, черт, - Сэм задергался, Дин знал, что сейчас он закусывал губу, стараясь не орать. Получалось у него плохо, прорывались короткие всхлипы, которые выдаивали из Дина оргазм, как первоклассный минет. Он и сам что-то выстонал в лопатку со старым шрамом, заливая спермой сэмовские яйца.  
\- Догоняй, Сэмми, да, да?  
\- Да, - мяукнул Сэм и кончил, почти сразу, через два выдоха.  
Вода бежала ледяная, и Дин вылез сразу, только смыл руку, морщась. Сэм подталкивал его в спину и вяло бурчал. Полотенца на крючке были маленькие, даже завернуться не получалось, но зато на двери висели два белых халата. Дин довольно замычал.  
\- Мне все больше нравится Новая Англия, Сэмми.  
\- Еще бы воду грели нормально, цены бы им не было.  
Дин уже хотел выходить из ванной, но тут его осенило. Он снял второй халат, развернулся и подставил его Сэму.  
\- Мадам?  
Он вырывался вперед по очкам, а Сэм пока даже не мог размочить счет.

***  
В участке удивились фбровским жетонам, но ничего нового им не сказали. Последнего пропавшего пацана - Ллойда - так и не нашли, хотя его фотографии развесили по всему округу, даже по телевиденью показывали неровный снимок с прав. Дежурный коп рассказал им, что девушка Ллойда Крисси приходит к ним каждый день, и если они хотят, то могут поговорить с ней, хотя она тоже врядли расскажет им хоть что-нибудь важное.  
\- А где мы можем ее найти? - Спросил Сэм.  
\- Она работает в мотеле “У озера”, ее тетка там хозяйка. Адрес вам нужен?  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
Они жили в этом мотеле, а нервная Кристина за стойкой оказалась Крисси, девушкой пропавшего Ллойда.  
\- Так не бывает, Сэмми, - сказал Дин, выруливая с парковки перед участком.  
\- Ты думаешь, это не простое совпадение? - Сэм напрягся, аж вытянулся, точно, как та сиреневая гончая на его футболке, даже нос такой же. Дин покачал головой.  
\- Не знаю. Если непростое, тогда за всеми этими исчезновениями стоит кто-то посерьезнее русалки. Нужно обладать серьезной силой, чтобы…  
\- Привести нас именно в этот мотель? Но зачем?  
\- Сейчас будем выяснять.  
Дин уже забыл, когда в последний раз у них была простая Охота, посолить и сжечь, или хотя бы пристрелить и утопить, как он рассчитывал поступить с русалкой.  
Кристина в этот раз не листала журнал, но глаза у нее были такие же заплаканные, как и вчера вечером. Дин откашлялся и легонько подтолкнул Сэма. В конце концов, девчонки всегда умеют находить общий язык.  
Сэм бросил на него убийственный взгляд, однако у Дина на такие штуки был иммунитет с детства. Он улыбнулся Кристине и оперся на стойку.  
\- Мы слышали, у тебя парень пропал.  
Сэм позади него щелкнул языком, а Дин, если бы мог, похлопал бы себя по спине.  
Он знает, что всегда должен присутствовать плохой полицейский. И если у Сэмми так легко получается изображать сочувствие, может быть, даже по-настоящему сочувствовать, то Дину ничего не стоит побыть с полчаса невоспитанным зевакой. Тем более, что и стараться особо не нужно.  
\- Дело в том, - начал Сэм, и Дин на какой-то момент отключился, не слушая, но наблюдая за тем, как Кристина ловится на Сэма, на его слова, выражение лица - Дин не видел, но очень живо представлял себе щенячью мордочку. Сэм говорил, а Дин смотрел, это тоже давно стало частью игры в двух полицейских. Не упускать ни на секунду, почувствовать трещину и вбить туда лезвие. Сэмми был отличным лезвием. - Ты ведь была с ним, да?  
Кристина кивнула, нервно отбросив волосы. Дин насторожился, теперь уже нельзя было пропустить ни слова.  
\- Расскажи мне, - Сэм почти шептал, заклинатель змей чертов. И главное - «мне», как будто Дина тут не было вообще. - Как он пропал, Кристина?  
\- Мы сидели у озера, на бревне, Ллойд… ну, он меня целовал, - Кристина теребила пальцами прядь на виске, и Дин подумал, что она еще не привыкла к такой длине волос, похоже, что постриглась совсем недавно, - а потом, он отдернулся, словно его оттащил кто-то. И, - она запнулась, - и пропал.  
\- В озере? - уточнил Дин.  
Она нахмурилась.  
\- Нет. Почему в озере? Он в лес убежал.  
Вот и вся его «русалочья» теория. Дин стукнул костяшками пальцев по стойке и недовольно посмотрел на Сэма.  
\- Ты покажешь нам, где это случилось, Кристина?  
Сэма надо было в детстве отдать в бродячий цирк, сейчас бы он уже был миллионером.  
\- Можно на карте? - У нее дрожал голос.  
Дин кивнул и вытащил из кармана туристический путеводитель, новый, края еще резали пальцы. Сэм протянул ручку.  
\- Только точно, ладно? Чтобы мы потом не возвращались.  
\- Вы же поможете Ллойду? - Кристина поставила крестик у северного берега озера, почти в самом голубоватом пятне.  
\- Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах. - Дин не врал.  
\- Полиция тоже так говорит.  
\- Полиция понятия не имеет, с чем она имеет дело.

\- А мы, типа, имеем? - спросил Дин, пиная ногой трухлявое бревно, покрытое мхом, скользкое и неверное даже на вид.  
\- Пока нет. - Сэм присел на корточки и принялся ковыряться во влажной траве. Вид у него был сосредоточенный. Дин сомневался, что они найдут хоть что-нибудь, Ллойд пропал почти неделю назад, с тех пор шли сильные дожди, и любые следы сто раз затоптали полицейские, любопытные и парочки школьников, которым больше некуда было ездить обжиматься. Но спорить с Сэмом не было смысла.  
\- Давай теперь свою версию, - Дин уселся на бревно и поднял воротник куртки повыше - от озера тянуло сыростью.  
Сэм хмыкнул и переполз к следующей заинтересовавшей его кочке.  
Земля была рыхлая, под ногами у Сэма чавкало, не озеро, а болото. Вдоль берега рос высокий камыш, войти в непрозрачную темную воду можно было только с одной стороны, прямо напротив бревна, на котором устроился Дин. Деревья вокруг шелестели на ветру, похоже было, что опять собирался дождь, небо висело низко, выпяченными тучами цеплялось за верхушки.  
\- Это точно не озерная нечисть, - начал Сэм, вытягивая слова, как он делал каждый раз, когда соображал на ходу, а не делился заранее обдуманным. - Во-первых, Крисси сказала, что Ллойд пропал в лесу. Во-вторых, даже если сбросить со счетов ее воспоминания - она могла напутать от испуга - на берегу нет никаких следов того, что его утянуло в воду. Камыш везде растет ровно, а тут, где можно войти в озеро, трава не примятая. - Сэм наконец выпрямился и бездумно уставился в лес на том берегу.  
\- А если он сам вошел в воду? На зов? Тогда и следов никаких бы не осталось. - Дин, если нужно было, отлично изображал адвоката дьявола, подливая масла на сэмовские шестеренки.  
\- Осталась бы одежда. Русалки предпочитают голых жертв, они сначала заставляют их раздеться, а потом уже затягивают под воду.  
\- Разумно, - кивнул головой Дин. - Ладно, убедил. Шериф сказал бы нам, если бы нашли одежду. Дальше что?  
\- Пойдем посмотрим в лесу.  
В лесу было уже почти темно и очень шумно, ветки бились друг об друга, и чтобы разговаривать, им приходилось почти кричать. Дин вытащил из кармана фонарик и принялся бесцельно бросать луч, полагаясь больше на удачу, чем на какую-либо систему.  
\- Как думаешь, пацаны еще живы? - спросил он через плечо. Сэм помолчал немного - это уже было ответом - но все равно сказал потом:  
\- Вряд ли. Хоть кто-то должен был вернуться.  
Дин скривился и неслучайно зацепил плечом широкий черный ствол дерева. Он ненавидел такие Охоты, когда уже не за что было бороться.  
Лес был густой, с подлеском, через который приходилось продираться. Шум при этом они издавали неимоверный, почти перебивая ветер, и практически после каждого шага они замирали и прислушивались, пытаясь разобрать - не разбудили ли они своего загадочного монстра. Дин в очередной раз замедлился и постучал по стволу дерева кулаком. Ему становилось скучно.  
\- Тихо, - Сэм схватил его за кисть и дернул луч фонарика в землю. Дин моментально убрал свет и замер.  
Впереди, похоже, обозначился просвет, по крайней мере, между деревьями прояснилось. Сэм непонятно зачем толкнул его в сторону и вытащил пушку. Дин прищурился и понял вдруг, что просвет движется к ним навстречу, становится все ярче, белее, ослепляет светом, Дин потянулся за ножом, и его ударило в грудь с такой силой, что он отлетел на десяток футов и врубился в пень. Сэм заорал, послышались выстрелы, а потом почему-то топот копыт и ржание, неестественно громкое, звенящее сквозь шум бури.  
Дин поднял голову, уткнулся взглядом в лиловый глаз и вырубился, как от укола снотворного.

***  
Очнулся он на кровати в мотеле, успел только свесить голову, и его вывернуло на серый ковролин. Между ушами звенело, как будто он попал внутрь колокола во время удара, а тело перекрутила боль.  
\- Плохо? - участливо спросил Сэм, сидящий на соседней кровати. У Дина даже не было сил поднять руку и послать его куда подальше. Он только выстонал еще немного желчи и снова вытянулся на кровати. Сэм пересел к нему, в руках у него был стакан воды. Дин закрыл глаза.  
\- Что? - каркнул он, - надеясь, что Сэм додумает вопрос до конца.  
\- Я его не убил, только ранил, он убежал назад в лес. Нам повезло, что он не решил, за кого приниматься первым, поэтому не смог сосредоточиться.  
Если бы Дин мог, он бы покачал головой, но рисковать ему не хотелось. Сэм, как обычно, выпендривался.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Единорог. - Дин распахнул глаза. Сэм спокойно протягивал ему стакан. - Пей, тебе станет легче.  
\- Сэмми, что за…  
\- Я знаю, - Сэм ткнул ему воду в руки и встал. - Я сам не поверил, но, Дин, все сходится. Пока ты приходил в себя, я пообщался с Кристиной и выяснил кое-что. Оказывается, у них в городе к озеру ходят все подряд, но пропадали только некоторые парни. Знаешь, что у них общего? Все девочки, которых они приводили в лес, были девственницами. Крисси стеснялась признаться, но сообразить можно, они с Ллойдом только целовались и ничего больше. Понимаешь, в чем дело?  
Дин кивнул таки головой и поморщился, по-прежнему все болело, гудело и тарабанило.  
\- Единорог их спасал. Он гипнотизировал тех, кто, по его мнению, угрожал невинности девушек, подзывал их к себе и в лесу убивал.  
\- Как?  
\- Мне кажется, звуковой волной. Ты же…  
\- Да, - прохрипел Дин, - я помню. А тела?  
Сэм развел руками.  
\- Не знаю. Мы никогда не встречались с единорогами, черт, да мы до сегодняшнего дня были уверены, что их вообще не существует. Может, он их съедает. А может, их разрывает звуком на мелкие части. А потом дождь смывает.  
Дин сложился пополам, но блевать было уже нечем, только сухие спазмы прокатились по желудку и горлу. Сэм нежно погладил его по спине.  
\- Нам нужно, а блядь, нужно его как-то поймать. - Дин попытался встать, но ноги не держали, а голова раскалывалась от каждого движения. Сэм отобрал у него стакан и надавил на плечо, до противного легко укладывая назад в кровать.  
\- Лежи. Я уже знаю, что мы будем делать, но сначала тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Сэм.  
\- Все равно на улице сейчас дождь, к озеру никто не пойдет сегодня ночью, ты нормально выспишься, а завтра, если не окажется, что у тебя мозг превратился в жидкость, мы поймаем единорога.  
Дин протер лицо, стараясь не сильно надавливать на веки. Опять хотелось пить, и ноги дрожали, даже когда он лежал.  
\- Он хотел защитить тебя.  
\- А?  
\- Твою девственность. Напал же на меня, - Дин ухмыльнулся, не открывая глаз, все равно он уже знал все выражения лица Сэма на память. - Значит, ты - невинная девица.  
Вместо того, чтобы засучиться, Сэм вдруг тихо фыркнул.  
\- Назови хоть одну часть моего тела, которую ты не лишил девственности, Дин, и я сам надену завтра белое платье и отправлюсь бродить по лесу.  
Дин и не думал, что эрекция бывает при такой головной боли. Он застонал и перевернулся на бок, подтягивая под себя колени.  
\- Нос?  
Сэм засмеялся.  
\- А пасека в Мичигане?  
Дин улыбнулся сам себе. Было дело, правда.  
\- Уши?  
\- Я снял серьгу в Стенфорде.  
Ладно. Ладно.  
\- Пупок, ааа, черт, забыл.  
Сэм устроился рядом с ним и положил руку ему на пояс, прижался губами к уху.  
\- Задница, член, рот, руки, все, Дин, ты все взял себе. Я твой - целиком.  
Наверно, это должно было вызвать в нем угрызения совести, но получались только похоть и странное чувство удовлетворения.  
\- Конечно, Сэмми, - самодовольно буркнул Дин и ткнулся бедрами назад.  
\- Спи, - сказал Сэм, сжимая пальцы на поясе. - А завтра найдем тебе девственницу.

На утро голова отпустила настолько, что Дин сподобился на коротенький минет еще спящему Сэму и даже сбегал за кофе и пончиками в ближайшую забегаловку. Сэм к его возвращению успел только глаза открыть, Дин с чистой совестью выпихал его из кровати и в назидание съел лишний пончик, которым он честно думал поделиться сначала.  
\- Так что, какой у тебя план? - спросил он, зайдя к Сэму в ванную. Ничего особенного, просто экономия времени, им до вечера нужно было успеть убить единорога.  
\- Крисси, - сказал Сэм и выключил воду. Дин чуть наклонил голову, любуясь здоровенным размытым силуэтом за стеклянной дверью душевой.  
\- Хочешь использовать ее, как приманку?  
Сэм высунул голову и пожал плечами.  
\- У нас тут не особо большой выбор.  
Дин поджал губы.  
\- Мне не нравится эта идея, чувак.  
\- Мне тоже. Подвинься, стать негде. - Сэм вышагнул из душевой и принялся вытирать свою вклокоченную шевелюру. - Мне тоже не нравится, но что делать, Дин? Мы не можем его оставить там в лесу, чтобы он и дальше убивал.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Дин. - Только ты будешь с ней разговаривать. Мне сложно найти общий язык с девственницами.  
\- Неудивительно, - хмыкнул Сэм.

***  
Крисси на месте не оказалось, и, осмотревшись, они перепрыгнули через низкую дверцу у стойки, прошли на хозяйскую половину мотеля. Сэм тихонько пощелкал ручкой на первой двери, а Дин открыл вторую, без таблички.  
\- Я буду стрелять!  
Дуло дробовика уперлось ему точно в солнечное сплетение. Дин закатил глаза.  
\- И как ты потом объяснишь своей тете пятна на стене?  
Крисси охнула и бросила дробовик на пол, Дин чуть не отпрыгнул в сторону, опасаясь выстрела, Сэм сзади едва слышно выругался.  
\- Извините, я не хотела.  
В комнате были опущены шторы, стоял полумрак, только телевизор мерцал. Дин отметил разобранную кровать в углу и полоску света из-под двери в ванную.  
\- Крисси, у нас мало времени, - Сэм аккуратно поднял дробовик и поставил его в углу. - Нам очень нужна твоя помощь. Мы знаем, что случилось с Ллойдом.  
Девчонка аж подпрыгнула на месте.  
\- Правда?! О боже, что с ним? Как, где он? Он жив?  
\- Мы не нашли его самого, но догадываемся, где искать. Послушай, Крисси, нам очень нужно, чтобы ты поехала с нами к озеру сегодня вечером.  
Крисси моментально насторожилась.  
\- Зачем?  
Дин потер шею. Он надеялся, что у Сэма имелась более-менее убедительная заготовка.  
Но тут все пошло коту под хвост.  
В ванной зашумела и быстро затихла вода, открылась дверь, и в комнате появился парень, лет двадцати, в одном полотенце, с мокрой головой и хитроватой улыбкой, которая, правда, тут же исчезла.  
\- Что вы тут делаете?  
\- Это мои знакомые, - ответила за них Крисси. - Они помогают искать Ллойда. Это - она махнула рукой в сторону парня, - Эй Джей, он…  
\- Понятно, - кивнул головой Дин, хватая Сэма за плечо. - Мы уже поняли. Увидимся еще. Пойдем, Сэмми.  
\- А как же Ллойд?  
\- Мы сами справимся, - отмахнулся Дин уже в дверном проеме, стараясь не задерживаться возле так удобно стоящего дробовика. - Пока, Эй Джей.  
Эй Джей удивленно поднял руку, видно было, что он не понял ни слова из разговора.  
Дину хотелось кого-нибудь придушить. Он молча дошел до парковки, но уже возле машины не выдержал, развернулся и уперся выставленным пальцем в сэмовскую грудь.  
\- Никто, никто, блядь, не может удержать свой член в штанах, когда это нужно.  
Сэм расхохотался.  
\- Не смешно, Сэм. Это, между прочим, может стоить жизни парочке придурков, которые уже сегодня ночью могут отправиться на поиски романтики.  
\- Можно подумать, это была последняя девственница Америки. - Сэм оперся локтями на крышу Импалы.  
\- То есть, ты предлагаешь выйти к магазину с плакатом: «требуется»? Вдруг до ночи кто-нибудь откликнется, да?  
\- Что-нибудь придумаем, у нас до вечера еще почти десять часов. Ты лучше скажи, как мы его будем убивать?  
\- Почему это я? - возмутился Дин.  
\- Потому что это по твоей части, - Сэм осекся на последнем слоге и дернулся, словно пытаясь поймать свои слова и забрать их обратно.  
Дин молча открыл дверцу машины и уселся на водительское сиденье. Ему даже расхотелось завтракать.  
\- Дин, я…  
\- Все нормально, Сэмми.  
\- Извини, я не хотел, правда.  
\- Проехали. Сосредоточься, Сэм. Для начала нам нужна девственница. Которую еще никто не успел окончательно испортить… О боже мой.  
\- Что случилось?  
Дин повернулся к Сэму и улыбнулся так, что у него чуть рот не треснул.  
\- Случилось чудо.

***  
Дин не понимал, в чем кайф привозить подружек к озеру ночью. Тут было холодно, сыро, дул ветер, а для того, чтобы усидеть на бревне, нужно было, наверно, входить в олимпийскую сборную по гимнастике. Вот на спор - Сэма сюда он не усадил бы даже под дулом пистолета. Тем более, зачем, когда есть тачка с обогревом, широким задним сиденьем и музыкой.  
Ну да ладно, в любом случае, сейчас ему некуда было деваться, он сидел на этом конченом бревне, упираясь пятками в землю, чтобы не соскользнуть, Сэм прятался в камышах - по колено в воде.  
А приманкой, поближе к лесу и единорогу, болтался Кас.  
Сэм ржал всю дорогу сюда, складывался пополам, упираясь лбом в бардачок, и заявлял, что Дину придется хоть как-то угрожать невинности, хотя бы держать Каса за руку, потому что «иначе никакой единорог не поверит, Дин, я серьезно». Дин умудрился въехать на территорию парка на скорости шестьдесят миль, так его выбесили эти шуточки. Кас на заднем сиденье молчал. Изображал жертву.  
На месте Сэм, конечно, заткнулся и собрался, усадил их обоих на бревно, а сам полез в озеро. Его там не было видно, и они надеялись, что единорогу, как и в прошлый раз, хватит одного мерзавца, посягающего на честь.  
Дин посмотрел на Каса, трепыхавшегося на ветру в своем плаще, и чуть не засмеялся вслух.  
\- Я отсюда слышу, о чем ты думаешь, - громко сказал Сэм. Его голос подозрительно подрагивал.  
\- Я тоже, - Кас был очень серьезен.  
Дин покачал головой и поерзал на бревне, пытаясь усесться поудобнее. Ничего не получалось, по-прежнему было мокро и скользко, еще и пистолет, заряженный всеми пулями, которые у них нашлись, упирался в копчик.  
Они не представляли себе, чем можно убить единорога. Серебром или железом, или обычной пулей, но точно в лоб, а потом обязательно сжечь труп? Бобби в этом деле оказался совершенно бесполезным, он три минуты молчал в трубку, потом сказал, чтобы привезли ему рог, иначе он не поверит.  
Поэтому на всякий случай они взяли с собой все, что можно было, даже приволокли канистру святой воды. В багажнике Импалы, стоявшей в полумиле отсюда, также были веревки, сети, и только в последний момент Дин отказался покупать капкан.  
Он боялся даже подумать, что из всего этого им может пригодиться.  
\- Дин, - сказал Кас.  
Дин очень медленно встал с бревна и вытащил пистолет. Он не видел и не слышал ничего, однако если Кастиэль предупредил его, значит, что-то там было.  
Он не слышал Сэма, но знал, что спина у него надежно прикрыта.  
\- Что там?  
\- Он меня зовет.  
\- Что?  
Дин помнил, что им рассказывала Крисси и помнил, как это было в прошлый раз. Единорог не интересуется девственницей, он хватает парня и размазывает его по ближайшей поверхности.  
\- Он подзывает меня к себе.  
Дин выругался и шагнул в сторону леса, обходя Каса. Он по-прежнему ничего не видел, но ситуацию нужно было как-то исправлять.  
\- Стой тут, - бросил он через плечо.  
Но Кастиэль его не послушал.  
\- Не нужно, Дин. Он не причинит мне вреда.  
\- Конечно, - сказал Дин, бессмысленно переводя ствол от одного провала между деревьями к другому. - Тебе - не причинит.  
\- Он говорит, что ему… интересно.  
\- Говорит?  
Дин на секунду обернулся на Каса, но этого оказалось достаточно. Когда он повернул голову назад, к лесу, яркий свет ударил ему прямо в глаза. «Черт», подумал он, «опять», потом голова взорвалась, и он умер или просто отключился.

***  
\- …второй раз подряд, Дин, это уже не смешно, честное слово, в следующий раз я оставлю тебя дома и возьму Кастиэля. Он, по крайней мере, знает, что если говорят «стой», значит, нужно останавливаться, а не лезть на рожон.  
\- Ты все сучишься, Сэмми, - пробормотал он, пытаясь сесть. В этот раз болело меньше, хоть желудок не выворачивало, и на том спасибо.  
Сэм моментально заткнулся и подхватил его под руку, помогая. Дин оперся спиной о ненавистное бревно и понял, что вырубило его ненадолго, иначе Сэм бы уже вез их троих домой. И кстати о троих…  
\- А где Кас?  
Сэм издал странный звук.  
\- Он там. Только не оборачивайся, глазам будет больно.  
\- Не понял?  
\- Ну… Они там… разговаривают.  
\- Они?  
Дин развернулся и зажмурился, потому что Сэм был прав - в глаза словно горсть песка бросили. Изнутри век отпечатался негатив: черный конь с рогом и серая фигура в плаще, голова к голове. Дин открыл глаза и уставился на Сэма.  
\- Что там происходит вообще?  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
\- Понятия не имею. Они уже минут двадцать общаются.  
\- Так мы должны его застрелить, пока он не обращает на нас внимания.  
\- Не нужно. - Сэм покачал головой. - Кас сказал, что они договорятся.  
\- О чем они договорятся?  
\- Чтобы больше никто не погибал. Кас ему объясняет.  
У Дина закружилась голова, и он уткнулся лбом в сэмовское плечо - оно было ближе и чище, чем бревно.  
\- И если он ему объяснит, мы его просто так отпустим.  
Сэм чуть шевельнулся под ним.  
\- Ну, да.  
Дин фыркнул и покачал головой, царапаясь о молнию на кармане.  
\- Ангел объясняет единорогу особенности современной человеческой морали. По-моему, это Апокалипсис, Сэмми.  
Сэм сжал его плечо.  
\- По крайней мере, это делает не кто-то из нас двоих. Тоже было бы неплохо.  
Дин промолчал. Ему было тепло, голова почти незаметно пульсировала болью, но терпимой. Хотелось отрубиться и проспать пару суток.  
\- Разбудишь меня, когда они договорятся.  
Сэм подтянул руку с плеча и провел большим пальцем по диновскому затылку.  
\- Конечно.


End file.
